Dancing in the moonlight
by RockChick182101
Summary: COMPLETE - it's a oneshot Two friends on a night out find trouble and need somewhere to stay story is better than summary please please read and review :D


Dancing in the moonlight

Dancing in the moonlight

Dougie Poynter oneshot

Lindsey's P.O.V

It had been a long night and I had started to feel sick. Me and my best friends Amy were at a club in west London. I started to feel sick so Amy dragged me outside to get some fresh air. People kept buying me drinks and I soon felt ill and needed fresh air.

Amy dragged me over to an old bench at the gates of the park across from the club. I sat down as my head started to spin.

"Do you have your phone?" Amy asked me.

"No, do you?"

"My battery died half an hour ago," she replied sadly.

I groaned I wanted to go home. I wanted to call my mum.

Amy's P.O.V

Lindsey was felling sick and I needed to call her mum. Both are phones didn't work. Suddenly I saw two guys walking towards the park. I walked up to them. They were both tall and had dark hair.

"Hi, excuse me, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could borrow a mobile for like two minutes. My friend is ill and I need to call her parents or someone to come and get her," I asked them nervously. They both stopped and looked at me. The taller of two, who had curly hair said,

"Sorry love, but I don't carry my mobile on me."

The shorter one turned to me and said,

"I left mine at home sorry."

"Ok never mind, thanks anyway," I replied sadly and turned round to go back to Lindsey.

"Hey wait up," the taller one called. I turned around.

"You can always come back to one of ours and crash there for tonight," he suggested.

"Yeah, you can crash at mine," said the other one.

"That's very nice of you, but I don't know you," I replied nervously.

"Well my names Dougie and this is Danny and were very nice I promise. Were not rapists or anything," the shorter one said. I smiled. I made the decision to go back to there flat with Lindsey. They both looked familiar but I don't know where from.

I looked closely at Dougie and realised they were from the band McFly. Me and Lindsey love them but they didn't need to know that.

We went back to Dougie's flat. We all piled through his front door into his surprisingly clean living room.

"Make yourselves at home," Dougie said handing me a phone.

"Thanks Dougie," I said dialling Lindsey's home number.

I explained everything to her parents and they were going to pick us up in the morning.

As it was late at night and we all were very tiered.

"You two can take my room and I'll sleep on the sofa," Dougie said showing us the way to his room.

"Sorry about the mess," he said as he opened the door.

I don't know what mess he was talking about as his room was quite clean.

Lindsey sat down on his bed and took off her shoes. She smiled as she saw all his blink 182 posters and other bands posters that were plastered on his bedroom walls. All of the bands we both loved and adored.

"Thanks for letting us stay," I said to Dougie as I sat next to Lindsey on his bed.

"No problem, anyways bathrooms down the hall if you need it otherwise sleep tight," Dougie said walking out of the room. He soon returned.

"Sorry almost forgot, spare clothes in that draw over there if you want to get changed," he said pointing at a chest of draws on the other side of his room.

"Thanks Dougie night night," Lindsey said happily pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Dougie said one last goodbye and went to sleep in his living room.

I got up and shut the door.

"Amy were in Dougie Poynter's room," Lindsey squealed.

"Calm down, I'm to tired to go hyper," I replied sleepily.

I went over to the chest of draws Dougie pointed out. I opened it and pulled out two pairs on skater shorts, black pair for Lindz and a blue pair for me. I also pulled out a blink 182 t-shirt for Lindsey and a plain black top for me.

We went to sleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

The next morning

Lindsey's P.O.V

I woke up to see sunlight pouring in through the windows. I woke Amy up and we suddenly remember where we were. We got changed and cleaned all our smudged make up off our faces and applied what makeup we had with us.

"Ok act cool," Amy said opening the bedroom door. I just laughed and followed her.

The smell of food took us to the kitchen. Dougie was sitting at his kitchen table with Danny and fellow band member Harry. Tom was cooking bacon at the stove.

"Morning ladies," said Dougie when he saw us.

"Hi guys," I replied happily.

"Hey, this is Harry and tom, well you know Danny," Dougie said nodding to his fellow band mates.

"Hi," Amy replied.

"Sit down, have some orange juice or whatever," Danny said unfolding his newspaper.

So we sat and ate some breakfast.

"Cool t-shirt," Dougie commented looking at my choice of his clothes.

"Thanks some random dude let me borrow it," I replied smiling.

As the morning went on we chatted about music and movies. We then went on to talking about the music me and Amy play as we are starting up a band. I talked guitar with Danny and Dougie and Amy talked piano's and keyboards with tom and Harry.

It was soon time for us to go home. My mum was waiting for us outside.

"Thank you so much for rescuing us last night and letting us stay," I said to Dougie smiling.

"No problem, you two are fun, we should get together again and play some music or something," he replied happily. Amy went off to say goodbye to the others and left me alone with Dougie.

"You can keep the clothes if you want," he said sheepishly.

"Thanks, and don't worry I won't sell them on eBay or anything," I laughed.

"Well if you do give me a call I want the half the profits," he said handing me a piece of paper with his number on it.

"I'll bear it in mind," I said and we said our last goodbye and me and Amy left and went home.

Back to our normal boring lives.


End file.
